Dream Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord
(ドリームTRサイリウム) is worn by Laala Manaka. This coord is from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It was first shown in Episode 39 of the anime, and is used as Laala's casual coord in the anime. This coord is a remade version of the Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord User Appearance Dress A white dress composed of a blouse-styled top with the sleeves hanging off of the shoulder. Five gold lines go down the center of the chest while yellow ruffled material lines the top. A pink bow rests at the center of the chest with a silver musical note, matching the pink ribbon that ties on each shoulder. A pale yellow tutu-skirt is attached to the bottom of the skirt with a large pink bow on the left corner. In the center of the bow is a pair of angel wings. On the back of the skirt is a very long, large flowing pale yellow ribbon. The bottom layer of skirt is striped with pink and pale pink. Ruffled white layering is visible beneath it. Comes with a plain white collar. Shoes Pink bumps with a pale yellow bow on each shoe. At the center is a silver music note attached to a pair of white angel wings. Comes with white stockings that have five gold lines going down the center. The cuff of each stocking is white lace with a pink bow attached to a band. Accessory A large pink bow with a yellow gem heart in the center, attached to white angel wings. Game is a Lovely type Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in the 2015 1st Live Collection. Trivia *This coord is an updated version of Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord. *The skirt's ribbon can sometimes be miscolored in the anime. Its center is usually colored yellow in media, while pink in the anime. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Pripara Season 2 Poster.jpeg Tds img01.jpg Tds chara img02.jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 6.43.52 pm.png Laala s2 visual.png Pripara 01 (1).jpg W3AiYcoj8 0.jpg Chara sd 1.png Chara laalamovie3.png 2016-09-18 21.06.46.png 3ds-main-visual.jpg CvmRp4gUEAEAL-t.jpg large.jpg C5vmOR4U4AIyNmL.jpg Screenshot 2017-03-14-11-42-49.png E35978d9f80fd61b75477b5037d10e55f75eadc7 59a6cb2c1dce0.jpg IMG 20170918 205309~01.jpg Pripara The Movie Chara Laala.png Product 1026212.jpg Product 1026211.jpg 98c467116faddb8536f8bc75739942592e66893b_59edd632eeb0e.jpg DRxqXvOVAAA3K7Q.jpg 1524218887 1 13 373ee07553f169ab41780d8dbdbea25f.jpg 5-L2.png Im girls 10.png im_girls_23.png im_girls_24.png im_girls_27.png Duw_0ZwUYAAF2Kf.jpg Anime Screenshots Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.28.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.26.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.27.38 PM.png 1429167891 1 23 6f9fadbdbbaf8a3438825cba6553bb63.jpg 1429167891 1 6 0b4d09d707797da6f38911b5d3ae15c0.jpg 1428627396 1 14 3a371d1337af26887a5b37b210e0f417.jpg CC1gOwFUEAA3 gK.jpg CC1gVTAUsAAoKXU.jpg What16.PNG What15.PNG What14.PNG What13.PNG What12.PNG What10.PNG What8.PNG 9b1dad0c.jpg 0d7dbaaa.jpg 6bf96ea2.jpg 242482ea.jpg D979d455.jpg Ccfc83c7.jpg 87cc33aa.jpg 26c70540.jpg E4e9ce2b.jpg Df8785c3.jpg Be3bcc9e.jpg 99ed1a5e.jpg 1487668456567.jpg 8a5657ad.jpg 12401904 1010807438965565 3664513963964888008 o.jpg Fb123323.jpg Pripara131-98.jpg Pripara131-95.jpg Pripara131-71.jpg Pripara131-35.jpg Pripara131-30.jpg 1481244258 1 22 4a3115bfea89c211131585d4fa4ccef8.jpg 12970759 1066220470090928 7235599815883875267 o.jpg 12646762 1021448744568101 6207851743365538046 o.jpg 04872566.jpg D6906be4.jpg 733d690c.jpg Pripara133-111.jpg Animaaan 20160615-111429.jpg Animaaan 20160615-111210.jpg D2c21615.jpg 216efdbb.jpg Ef405823.jpg Pripara135-55.jpg Pripara135-51.jpg Pripara135-39.jpg Pripara135-37.jpg Pripara135-35.jpg Pripara135-32.jpg Arcade Game Merchandise Laala Good Smile Fig.png a2ae8d96b288a6d025849b6791f64648.jpg 017c7af4b972c2a6351c04e1ffbc00f4.jpg Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:2015 1st Live Collection Category:Casual Coord Category:Unit Coord